ᴋɪᴛ-ᴛᴀʟᴇs
by Ashryn of Mirkwood
Summary: What if Thunder was a myth, not fact? What if Wind and Gorse never existed? What if the Dawn of the Clans was just a complex cover story for what really happened? Is it just possible that the legend of Thunder, Gray Wing and Clear Sky was just a kit-tale to satisfy the listening ears of the young, or maybe even to conceal an unknown history? T because you never know. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys! so yes, this is a new story. it came to me while I was reading some other fanfiction (and no i did not copy anyone's)**

**i really need feedback on this story, so if you think I should continue, tell me in the reviews! Thanks guys!**

**ɴᴏᴛᴇ: ɪ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴀʀʀɪᴏʀs**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ᴋɪᴛ-ᴛᴀʟᴇs<strong>

_**ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ: ʟᴏɴᴇʀs**_

* * *

><p>The ginger tom slipped across the edge of the forest, the white patches that covered his paws shining yellow in the sunlight. His amber eyes were cast down, so the watching cats could not see the amber of his eyes. No one took notice of the rushing cat; no one really cared. His business was his own, and besides, after living and experiencing the uneventful life of a loner, who really wanted to know? It was probably not likely that the tom was meaning to do anything worth knowing about. Even the most alarming adventures of the most courageous of the congregation of loners was travelling for herbs, or going to the beautiful Silver Stone.<p>

However, the truth of what really was going on with the tom was very opposite of what the loners thought. The tom was going on a wonderful adventure, or so he thought. As he winded through the tall birch trees that stretched high into the sky, and leapt over the tangled roots of the oaks, the excitement contained in his heart grew. By the time he veered to a stop in the glade, his smile was so wide it seemed as if it could cut his stretched face into half.

The glade he had stopped in was a pretty sight. Violets, a splash of deep purple against the rich green of grass, and the scatter of white daisies like flecks of the long-gone snow on the ground. The arching, pale branches of the willows that circled the glade cast shadows on the ground, and the soft rustle of leaves blowing in the wind was calming. A babbling brook was tucked away in one corner, flat rocks dotting the diameter, serving as stepping stones. A cluster of large, cracked boulders lay next to the brook, in the shine of the sun. The drooping willow branches just brushed the surface.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

The tom turned, and spotted a wiry brown she-cat standing just behind him, her skinny figure clearly outlined in the sunlight, giving her fur a honey brown look.

"It is indeed, Amaya," the tom dipped his head towards the she-cat. "I can see why you chose this place. It's magical."

"I'm glad you approve of my choice," Amaya joked. "I wouldn't want to see you grumpy, old friend."

The tom padded forward, and rested his head on hers. "It's good to see you, Amaya. It has been too long since we last saw each other."

The she-cat purred, and pushed her muzzle into her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Reid, Reid, Reid,_ Reid_."

The two stayed in that position for a while, lavishing in each other's presence. It _had _been moons and moons since Amaya had left the forest in search of adventure, and the time had finally come that Reid's best friend was to return. They had promised each other on the night Amaya left that in exactly six moons, they would wait for each other in the very place they said goodbye – the glade.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Reid pulled away from Amaya, startled. He glanced at Amaya, and was surprised to see that she was laughing. A thin grey tabby emerged from the bushes, and he padded towards Amaya, his tail snaking over her shoulders. Reid tried not to hiss at the gesture, and instead met the tom's friendly but challenging gaze with expressionless. Amaya pressed closer to the unfamiliar tom, purring loudly. Reid felt a little bit disappointed as the tom shot Amaya a loving look.

"Reid, I forgot to mention Ash!" The grey tom dipped his head at Reid. "I met Ash when I was just left the forest. He decided to join me, and the rest is history." Amaya flicked her tail at her belly, which – Reid had just realized – was swelling slightly.  
>"Hello Reid," Ash meowed cheerfully. "I have heard <em>a lot <em>about you from Amaya. I have looked forward to meeting you, judging from all the wonderful things I have heard."

"_Err_, hello, Ash," Reid meowed in a casual tone, unsure of what to say. "I'm glad that you and Amaya, are, _err_, happy…I guess." He finished off lamely.

Amaya smiled, although she looked intrigued by Reid's sudden awkwardness. "Thank you very much, Reid. I hope you find happiness in a she-cat one day too."

A silence fell between them, with Reid's eyes fixed on his paws, and the couple's boring into his. Reid remembered the rest of the promise – Amaya had promised that they would leave the forest together after she arrived. She wanted to take Reid out of the boring confines of the forest, and into the limitless outside to experience the adrenaline of adventures, and the thrill of danger. Amaya's mother had described it so vividly, it was hard to forget. She had been on one too many adventures herself, and had enjoyed recounting them to the two (then) kits. Outgoing and fearless Amaya had been determined to find an adventure of her own, while the gentle and quiet Reid had preferred to hear the wonderful stories of courageous cats that faced the unknown.

He never really had the bravery to step out of his comfort zone and challenge himself. Most of the time, he was afraid to fail. But ever since Amaya left, he started to step out of his shell. For those six moons, he was no longer in the shadow of Amaya, no longer was he "second best to Amaya". He was now the only best, and was just starting to prove himself. As the six moons had drawn to a close, he had started to look forward to the journey that Amaya and he had planned, but with Ash here, Reid had retreated back into his shell again.

"Are you okay?" Amaya's voice reverberated in his ears.

"Yes, yes, I am," Reid muttered. "I need to go."

Reid blundered away, ignoring Amaya's cries for him to stop. Why would she want him there when she had Ash? Why would she want to go for a journey with the mouse-heart when she had a courageous, adventure-yearning tom right next to her? Reid stumbled through the forest, running away from the 'truth that he had conjured up in his head. He could here Amaya chasing after him, shouting for him to stop.

"Just stop!" he cried. "Just stop!"

There was a scuffle of leaves as Amaya slowed down. Reid felt a glimmer of disappointment that she had listened to him. He didn't look behind, but he knew that she was staring right at him. A tear slid down his cheek, and dripped onto the ground beneath him.

"I'm always here if you need me," came the soft call. "Reid, I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ғɪɢᴜʀᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ, ʀᴇɪᴅ ɪs ᴛʜᴜɴᴅᴇʀ, ᴀᴍᴀʏᴀ ɪs ᴡɪɴᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀsʜ ɪs ɢᴏʀsᴇ. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>don't forget to leave feedback! this time, i really need it so i can see if i should continue this story or not. it is definitely my most complicated story yet, and i don't want to put in so much trouble if no one likes it.<strong>

**cheerio guys!**

**-wyn/cloudy**


	2. Chapter 2

**another chappie! i will be continuing this story, but note that updates will alternate with my other story.**

**ɪ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴀʀʀɪᴏʀs**

* * *

><p><span>ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ: ᴘᴀsᴛ<span>

Reid pounded through the forest, ignoring the sticks that lashed at his face, or the rocks that hit against his paws. The tears were streaming down his cheeks, making his cheek fur wet with them. All he could think about was Ash and Amaya, and their kits.

He couldn't believe that Amaya had chosen Ash over him. He was her best friend since kit-hood. He was always there for her whenever she was sad or lonely. He was always the one she shared her secrets too. But the moment she meets Ash, he is redundant.

_Stop thinking that_, a little, sweet -sounding voice inside him scolded. _Amaya would never think of you as just an add-on! You're her friend, Reid, and she would never to anything to hurt you!_

Reid felt tempted to believe this voice. He so wanted to go back, and go off with Amaya into the distant unknown. He and she had wanted to go off exploring together. They wanted to have the experience of a life-time together, just the two of them. But things changed. Now, it would be Amaya, Reid _and _Ash who would go journey together if Reid turned back. It was not what he wanted! He wanted some quality time with Amaya, not time just lagging behind and keeping silent while Amaya and Ash went ahead.

While his heart said to go with her, his brain said no. If he was going with Amaya, he would go with Amaya. Not with Ash too. Reid had already classified him as an enemy the moment Amaya introduced him to Ash. He wondered if it was mutual. Did Ash just see him as a friend of Amaya's, or did he see Reid as an enemy, just like Reid saw him? Perhaps, Ash just wanted to get to know Reid. Perhaps, Reid was too quick to assume.

_Why go back? _There was another voice, but this one was harsher, and deeper. _Amaya doesn't need you_. _She needed a cat like her, and that's Ash. You're second-best, as usual. _Reid shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to rid his mind of such hateful thoughts. _Remember what she told you? Remember what you said when you were kits? She made a promise. She made so many promises, and none of them she kept. _

Reid did remember. He remembered playing with Amaya in the fields, and the long conversations they had as they basked in the sun.

_"You will always be my best friend,_" Amaya had said. _"No one is better than you in my eyes._"

_"Really?" _Reid had replied. "_Do you promise?" _

_"I do, Reid," _Amaya had rolled onto her side, and was facing Reid, eyes fixed on his. "_I do promise."_

_"Then I do too."_

Reid stumbled forwards, crashing in to a huge pine tree. He slumped against it, breathing heavily. The harsh voice continued pestering him, telling him horrible things, and trying to trick his mind into believing that Amaya wasn't worth it.

"No!" Reid shouted, suddenly on all four paws. "Amaya _is _worth it! She may have let down her side of the promise, but that doesn't mean I will too!"

Reid crouched down onto the ground, pressing himself against the peaty, leaf covered soil. _I will go with her, I will go with her_, he repeated, trying to make his mind up. _Amaya wants me to go, Amaya wants me to go-_

_No. _

The harsh voice was back.

_No, she doesn't care anymore. Why would she, with Ash by her side? _Reid trembled even more, until he was very obviously trembling. _Stop tricking yourself into believing, Reid, _the harsh voice mocked. _Reality is harsh, as is life. Just get over her. Like you care if she goes off with-_

"But I do care!" Reid wailed, stumbling backwards, his tail tucked in between his legs in his anguish. "I do care if she goes without me!" Reid edged backwards, shaking his head violently. He was backing out of the pine forest, and heartbeats later, sunlight bathed his ginger pelt. He continued to stumble around, eyes darting left and right, head bowed, and tail lashing. If some cat saw him, they would think he was crazy. But instead, the internal battle he was experiencing was destroying him piece by piece. He didn't want to believe Amaya had found someone else, but he did now that it was true. No cat, even if there were any, even bother to tell him he was mouse-lengths away from imminent danger.

Just a short distance away from where Reid stood the ground fell away, and sloped steeply into a rushing river. White foam beat against the sharp rocks lining the river. Slippery moss covered the surface of the smoother rocks, making it almost impossible to have a firm claw-hold. If any stones were not covered by rocks, there were too smooth from the constant beat of water to have a good hold. If any cat fell, it was to their doom.

Reid, however, was unaware of the cliff. He moved closer and closer to it, only realizing it when his hind paws met thin air. His entire body was wrenched down, and in his surprise, he had hooked his claws into the earth, which was crumbling away at his claws. Reid was too shocked to call out, and the sounds that emanated from his throat were weak and wavering. One paw fell away, and specks of dirt flew into the air. Reid grunted as he tried to grab another paw-hold, but failing miserably. Where his muscles were supposed to be was fat. Reid was jerked down a little bit more as his claws slid through the dirt. He dug them in deeper, but it just resulted in slipping some more. Slowly, they just slipped, while his body gradually moved downwards, and closer to the waters depths.

Reid gulped in the air, his paw just at the edge. "Someone help!" he screamed as the ground gave way beneath his paw.

* * *

><p><strong>cliffy!<strong>

**next update next week okai!  
>*must keep you in suspense*<strong>

**-cloudy/wyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**_urghh_**** this chapter took way too long. I wrote half a chapter, then forgot about it, and only remembered today. Talk about forgetful. I fell so bad keeping you waiting! I did mention that I was going to alternate between my other on-going story, but I updated that one days ago!  
>Oh well, heres another chapter I guess. We left of at the (literal) cliffhanger, remember?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ: ɢʀᴀᴄᴇ<span>

ɪ ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴏᴡɴ ᴡᴀʀʀɪᴏʀs

Reid's eyes closed, \waiting for the lash of salty water against him, and the numbness that should overcome him as he hit the rocks. He was preparing himself to leave this world.

There was a short, muffled cry from above him which he ignored, but he could not ignore the teeth fastened in his scruff. He squirmed, trying to get the cat holding him to let go. He didn't understand why he wanted that. Nevertheless, he felt a glimmer of relief as he was hoisted up. The cat dumped him on his side, and moments later he felt a prod in his side.

"Are you okay?"

Reid's eyes cracked open, and he could see a blurred cat standing over him. As his vision cleared, he realized that the cat was actually a long-furred silver-grey tabby. Reid noticed that he had brilliant green eyes. He heaved himself to his feet, and stumbled away from the tom. The tom just followed him.

"I said, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I-I've got to g-g-go."

The tom looked skeptical, but sat down and drew a paw over his ear as Reid tried to pad away without staggering. Reid could feel the toms eyes pinned on him as he headed towards the safety of the forest.

"You sure?" the tom called.

"Yes, I'm-"Reid broke off as his paw collided with a stray rock. He tripped and landed on the ground with a loud "oof".

He felt the tom's presence next to him. "I knew you weren't fine," the tom chuckled. Reid silently wished he had left him alone. Now he had made a fool of himself. "Come on, I'll bring you to my den. You can stay with us for the night."

"Us?" Reid asked. _Great, there were more of them. _

"My daughter and I," the tom explained.

Reid didn't ask about the mother. He felt like if he did, he would probably be kicked out. He stayed silent, leaning on the tom's shoulder as he walked him to a huge rock formation by the side of the river. Reid noticed light grey she-cat slide out from beneath a large bush at the base of the rocks, and rush to them. As she got closer, Reid noticed that she had a darker muzzle, tail and paws, and had tabby stripes on her face, legs and tail.

"Father!" the she-cat meowed. "It's about time you came back." Her green gaze, identical to her fathers, switched to Reid. "And you brought home another cat. Don't tell me; you invited him to stay the night. What happened to him?"

"He nearly got killed," the tom replied. "Get him a nest ready; he's still shaken."

The she-cat gave him a sympathetic look and rushed back to the den. The tom followed her more slowly. Reid was suddenly extremely thankful that the tom was there. After a while, the she-cat came and supported Reid from the other side.

His hosts were quick to settle him in their den. The tom had forced some herbs into his mouth, and the she-cat had pushed him into a feather-lined nest in the corner of the den. Once they were satisfied, they laid in their own, notably smaller nests and faced him. Reid braced himself for a barrage of questions.

"Well," the tom started. "It was rude of us to not introduce ourselves to you first. I am Ross and this is Grace. We have come from a lake to live here and find a better life. How about you?"

"I'm Reid. I have lived here all my life."

"That's interesting." Ross meowed. "You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but, if I may know, how did you fall into the river gorge in the first place? Most cats know not to go near it."

"Father!" Grace gasped. "He obviously has his own reasons that you don't have to poke your nose in."

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Ross dipped his head, "but that is why I gave you a choice on whether to answer it or not."

"Obviously he wouldn't want to answer to a busybody like you," Grace huffed. "Look, _Reid_, I'm sorry if my father offended you, but he-"

"Its fine," Reid meowed firmly. "I don't mind saying so. I just fell. I was being mousebrained and I just fell in. I was occupied by something." Reid felt a bit bad. He knew that he wasn't telling the truth, that he was running from Amaya, but they didn't need to know that.

"Well then, next time don't be so mousebrained," Grace laughed. "We won't save you twice. At least, I think so."

Ross got up, and laid his paw on Reid's shoulder. "Now sleep." He meowed gently. "You need you rest. You were just on the brink of death, for goodness sake! Don't worry, you're safe here."

Reid heard the chirp of birds and felt warmth of the sun filtering through den. He murmured incoherently and rolled over, so he was face-down in the moss, and tried to fall asleep again. He hadn't slept so well in ages, and he didn't want to wake up just yet. He breathed slowly, and was just about to fall asleep when there was a hard kick in his flank.

"Wake up you lazy dormouse!" came Ross's cheery yowl. "You've slept through the entire morning!"

Reid grumbled into the moss and flipped over, glaring at the smiling tom. "Can't a cat get some sleep? That was the best rest I have ever had!"

"Like I said, you slept the entire morning," Ross teased. "Get up and eat. Grace caught some prey we can all share."

As much as Reid's nest called to him, the want for prey was stronger. Reid pulled himself to his paws, and lumbered out, looking for Grace. Ross clambered over the rock formation, and Reid followed. It seemed that they were eating on top of it. There was a small indent into the rocks, and Reid saw that Grace and Ross were sitting there surrounding the prey. He noticed water marks from the river to the top of the rocks, but didn't really care. He padded faster, ready to eat, when the stench of fish hit him in the muzzle.

He backed away. Grace had caught _fish_? He was going to eat _fish_? There was nothing that could make him eat that slimy creature. Ross bit into the silver fish, and so did Grace. They seemed very confused at Reid's look of disgust.

"Come, eat," Grace urged.

Reid stepped forward, and took a tiny bite. The softness of the flesh was a little bit unsettling, and the scent put him off, so it was quite disgusting to him. Reid took another tiny bite, and another, knowing that they were watching him eat. He was only eating this fish to make his hosts happy. _I shall never tell Amaya._ Ross looked delighted when Reid stepped away from the half-eaten fish. Grave dove in and finished it in a few swift bites.

"Do you want to have another one?" Ross pushed another, larger fish towards him. "We have plenty."

Reid fought back a grimace. "No, it's okay. I am quite full." Grace gave him a sceptical look.

"You didn't eat that much-"

"If you'll excuse me," Reid interrupted. Grace huffed. Ross nodded graciously.

"Sure, no problems. Do what you like."

Reid rushed away, and dove into the forest. He desperately needed some proper sustenance. He heard the squeak of a mouse, and he prowled towards it, readying for a pounce. Heartbeats later, the mouse was squealing underneath his paws, and with a swift swipe, it was silent. He promptly bit into the flesh, and savoured the rich taste. _Much better than that blasted fish._

Just as he finished his mouse, something slammed onto his shoulder. He yelped, and leapt to his feet, claws unsheathed. He gasped when he saw Grace standing there. She smiled.

"I thought so," she smirked. "I knew you wouldn't like fish."

Reid blushed. The she-cat seemed to see right through him. "I can't help it," he meowed. "I have grown up eating woodland animals; I am naturally put off by fish."

"Me too, but vice versa," Grace shrugged. She glanced towards the rocks. "They are called the Sunningrocks. Father and I made it our home after we came here. After my mother died." Grace sounded nonchalant, but there was a choked up emotion in her tone. Reid did not ask her to elaborate.

"We'd better get going," Grace meowed loudly. "My father would wonder where we are."

"Sure," Reid answered. "I don't want to keep Ross waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Leafsplash-of-ThunderClan- Hey Leafy! I just checked out your profile and realized that you gave this story a shout-out! Wow, thanks a lot c: I'm glad you enjoy this story, and I must say, Amaya and Reid together is quite cute c:<strong>

**Silverkitty16- Thank you! I am really, really, glad you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, next chapter within a week, hopefully! See youu guys c: Keep those reviews coming :D<strong>

**Also, any of you LOTR/The Hobbit fans? Because I am currently going through a pretty epic Lord of the Rings&The Hobit faze right now. Seriously. Longest faze ever for the most awesome thing. Argh I need to stop rambling forget everything I said goodbye.**

**-Cloudy/Wyn**


End file.
